


A Fine Kiss

by SincerelySerotonin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Barry gets too impatient for his crush too notice him., Champion-senpai notice me!, F/M, I don't know why I wanted to write TwinleafShipping all of a sudden. But I did so yolo.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySerotonin/pseuds/SincerelySerotonin
Summary: "I'll fine you ten million Pokeyen if you don't kiss me." Barry never actually expected her to go for it.
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn & Jun | Barry, Hikari | Dawn/Jun | Barry, Twinleafshipping
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	A Fine Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't able to write anything today but this so far. So I guess that's chill. It's something? Hopefully updates to other fics coming soon.

Barry was always on the move, quick on his feet from one place to another. Dawn was always slower, taking her time to enjoy the world around her. And Barry was always frustrated with Dawn because she took much too long to catch up.

That’s just the way things were. Today would be no different.

The young champion was stretched out on her bed, a novel in hand and her faithful Pokemon companions resting in their balls, hidden away in the bag by her bed. It was an easy day, nothing to do, no Team Plasma to deal with and no Barry demanding she hurry or else face a fine.

All in all, it was a nice day.

“Oh.”

She could hear him coming already, dirty sneakers running up the stairs to her room. An eager smile was on his face.

“Dawn, come on! We gotta go!”

“Go where?” she asked with a small laugh.

“Lake Verity, duh! I totally saw a Pokemon there, and you gotta see it too!”

She rolled her eyes. So Mesprit had actually deemed Barry worthy of seeing them. Barry wasn’t a bad trainer by any means, but he was loud and showy. Dawn would have figured the legendary Pokemon too annoyed by such energy to deal with the blonde. 

Then again… Mesprit was the guardian of emotion, so an energetic boy like Barry was probably right up the Pokemon’s ally.

“Okay, okay. I’m coming.” She got up from the bed and put on her signature pink coat, white scarf, and matching hat. “Let’s go.”

Barry ran ahead of her just like always, nearly bumping into her mother on the way out, then another citizen of Twinleaf on his way to the lake. _Always in a hurry_ , Dawn thought with a chuckle. She’d been on the receiving end of his speed one too many times to count. 

“Come on! You’re too slow!” he whined. From time to time, he’d turn around and jog in place while waiting for her to catch up. She took her time, walking at an easy pace. “Dawn, hurry or you’ll miss it!”

“Would you relax? I’m sure the Pokemon’s got nowhere better to be.”

It wasn’t much longer before they were at the lake. It was quiet as always. A gentle breeze blew the leaves of the evergreen trees around them. The lake rippled with the Pokemon living beneath its surface.

“So,” Dawn teased. “Where is it?”

“Ah, well…”

“Well?”

“Okay, fine. I didn’t actually see a Pokemon,” he admitted.

This caught Dawn by surprise. Barry was usually so predictable, but she’d never thought him one to lie, especially about something like this. She couldn’t help but wonder why.

“Okay then,” she said. “Why did you call me out here?”

His cheeks flushed and he cleared his throat. What was this about? After he took a moment to prepare himself, her rival pointed a finger in her direction.

“Dawn Berlitz, you’re too slow!”

“So you’re going to fine me because I took my time walking?” she asked. “I’m not paying.”

He huffed and placed his hands on his hips. “No, no. You got it all wrong this time. I mean, yeah, you’re slow as Hell, but that’s so not what this is about.”

She sighed softly. “Then what is it about, Barry? I’ve got a book to get back to.”

He took another moment to gather himself. He sucked in a deep breath and exhaled just a little too quickly. But it seemed to fire him up and give him the remaining amount of courage he needs.

“I’ve been waiting for you to fall for my charms and kiss me for, like, ever! So, Dawn, if you don’t kiss me right now I’m going to fine you ten million Pokeyen!”

Seriously? That’s what all this energy was about? Well, she supposed it was better than some alternatives…

He grinned as if he’d won not just a battle, but a whole war. “Well? Pay up!”

He really thought she wasn’t going to go for it? _What a dork…_

The last thing Barry expected was for Dawn to walk up to him, grab him by his signature green scarf, and pull him in for a kiss that may have lasted a second or two too long.

“There. No fine for me today,” she said with a satisfied grin.

“Wait. What?!” His eyes were wide and his mouth was open. His cheeks were flushed a Cherrim-colored hue. 

“I kissed you. So now what?”

“You can’t just kiss someone to avoid a fine!” he insisted, stamping his foot angrily. Always such a child. And always so slow on the uptake.

Dawn couldn’t help but laugh. “I know,” she said. “But I can kiss someone I like.”

“W-Wait! WHAT?!”


End file.
